


una cita

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, band references are my livelihood, kind of?, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: Mendel needs dating lessons.(I deleted this off of my main because it was crappy, but if you like Trindel fluff hey I got you.)





	una cita

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I posted this before and then deleted it. But I've discovered the world of pseuds, so this is where the crap will be. Thank you for riding with us today, yada yada.

            This was it.

            Today was the day.

            Mendel was going to ask Trina out.

            After three years of pining, of angst, of awkward small talk and crying while watching rom-coms on Netflix alone in his room on Friday nights, it was happening. Trina and Marvin had finally broken up, after Trina at last got tired of Marvin slapping Whizzer’s butt in the hallways, despite Marvin insisting it was a “football team” thing. It wasn’t. It was clearly a gay thing after Trina found them getting hot and heavy in Whizzer’s pickup truck. They were done. Trina was heartbroken. And it was Mendel time.

            Except Trina wasn’t at school.

            So tomorrow. Tomorrow was Mendel time.

***

            There were a few slight problems, though.

            1) Mendel did not have any classes with Trina. He did not sit with Trina at lunch. He had no interactions with Trina throughout the day, except passing time between her band class and his band class, and by their lockers after second hour. So there was no good time to ask her.

            2) Trina actually barely knew him. Albeit freshman band class two years ago – where he properly fell in love with her after a killer clarinet solo – they had pretty much no major interactions or time to get to know each other. There was that weird party at Marvin’s place last year, but Mendel didn’t see her there. In fact, he didn’t see anyone he knew there. He wondered if he had gone to the right house.

            3) Mendel was terrified of actually… you know. Saying the words. And having Trina say the word. Either of them. Yes or No. He hadn’t planned what he would do after he asked. Maybe she would say nothing. And he would shrivel up and die.

            Yeah, he was a bit scared.

            Mendel would have rather eaten a dead fish than tell anyone, though. He was scared of Trina saying no. Or of her saying yes, and then her turning out to hate him. Or laughing at him. Or him not liking her, and three years of stress and loneliness and minor obsession being for naught. He’d already decided what the first thing he would do would be: he’d burn his song book of all the lyric scraps and sappy poems he’d written instead of, like, actually talking to Trina. It was pathetic and he knew it, but he also was helpless to stop.

            He’d never had a crush before.

            And at this point he’d invested too much time for it to go nowhere.

            But could he actually say words? To Trina’s face?

            Probably not.

            And that’s when Mendel’s patheticness gave him a brilliant idea.

***

            Trina had just posted a photo of her cat. Perfect. Cats were the best conversation starters.

            Of course, Instagram DMs were not the best place to start an everlasting love, but it was better than letting Mendel fail himself by being a dumbshit in person.

            He replied to her post with, “cute cat! XD.”

            Was it a little too strong? Maybe. Was he willing to risk it at this point? Not really, but he was going to do it anyway.

            Trina must have been on, because his message said _Read_ after Mendel stared at it for only a minute.

            “Thanks!” she sent back. _Uh, oh._ Mendel thought. _This is where the conversation ends_.

            “How have you been?” he replied as quick as possible.

            It took her a while to reply. “I mean, I could be better. WBU?”

            Mendel melted. Those incorrect acronyms. He was smitten. “Same, I suppose. Swamped with homework and tired as usual.”

            “No kidding. Hey, do you have the AP Psych notes from yesterday? I had to go to a wedding.”

            _Success!_ Mendel mentally cheered. _They were having a real conversation!_ And he found out why she wasn’t at school yesterday. He was on a roll.

            “Yeah, definitely! How was the wedding?”

            “Pretty boring. No cake was thrown, no dirty secrets revealed, so untypical of my average family gatherings.”

            “Sounds like a riot.”

            “Oh, I wouldn’t quite say that. More like a hell show in a hairnet. At least when my grandmother is involved.”

            “Does your grandma wear the bright pink curlers too?”

            “Yeah. Those things are indestructible. They’ll be around as long as Styrofoam.”

            “Let’s not get started on land pollution.”

            “Or global warming.”

            Was it his chance? Was he going to actually do it? Was he that smooth?

            “Or maybe lets.”

            “Let’s start on global warming?”

            “Yeah. Well, I don’t mean we should make it worse. We should discuss it. Together. What would you say to Noodles & Co. and a swing at mini golf on Saturday?”

            It took Trina long enough to reply that Mendel could barely hold onto his phone with his sweaty hands. He was starting to consider deleting all of his social media.

            “Are you… asking me out?”

            “I suppose I am.” Shit. What a dumb thing to say. If she wasn’t turning him down before, she definitely would now.

            “This is really sweet, but I just got out of a thing and I don’t know if I’m ready to start another thing so quickly. Even if it’s just mini golf.”

            Mendel had “That’s fine; I understand” typed and his finger over send, his face red with embarrassment. And then he figured, fuck it, might as well see this through.

            “It doesn’t have to be a date. It can be a friend thing. You know, reliving our good old freshman clarinet days.”

            “Oh my god! You’re right! I totally forgot about that!”

            Ouch. It stung a little, but Mendel charged forth. “So? What do you say?”

            “I suppose. As it’s a clarinet thing.”

            “That it is. I’ll pick you up at 11?”

            “Sounds great. Should I bring Hermus?”

            “Hermus?”

            “My clarinet.”

            “You named your clarinet Hermus? Of all things, Hermus?”

            “Don’t judge him! He’s sensitive.”

            “XD. No, you don’t need to bring Hermus. He’d feel bad about being the third wheel.”

            “Are you sure? Maybe you’d be the third wheel. Well, I’ll see you Saturday, Mendel.”

            “I’ll see you Saturday, Trina.”

            The world seemed to take a breath. Did that really just happen? Did he do it? After three whole years?

            He had a date with Trina. In all fairness, it was a clarinet-buds, friend date.

            But it was something.

            And it was enough for now.

            “Oh, shit.” he said out loud, snatching up his phone so he could send Trina the psych notes he’d forgotten about.

            He’d had more important things on his mind.


End file.
